


No Resolution

by A_Starry_Night



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Starry_Night/pseuds/A_Starry_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no resolution to Sandbrook. Only heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little drabble born from S2E8.

Looking down at the case files of Sandbrook, Alec feels a tightness in his chest that feels nothing like his old heart problems, a trembling deep within that makes him dizzy. So many papers, so much information. 

The truth is awful, more terrible than even he could have imagined. And he imagined it a lot.

Taking the small photo of Pippa he’s kept in his wallet out and placing it beside Lisa’s is a bookend. The ending of the worst time in his life.

It doesn’t feel like an ending.

There is no resolution to Sandbrook as he breaks down overtop the closed folders. 

There’s only heartbreak.


End file.
